Something Magical
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: AU One-shot about Santana on Christmas eve. Unholy Trinity. Quinntana friendship. Brittana.


**A/N: Hi guys, I felt like writing a christmas one-shot again, so here it is. This time it's a Unholy Trinity (Brittana & Quinntana friendship) one. Sorry for mistakes, English isn't my first language. Have fun reading!**

**Something Magical**

I looked through the window. Snowflakes were tumbling down. Christmas used to be my favorite holiday. Well, not anymore. Yesterday my parents told me Santa wasn't real. It was just a crazy man with a fake beard, fat belly and ridiculous clothes. Now there was no reason to be happy about Christmas. The magic was gone.

/

"Santana, sweetie, can I come in?"

I heard my mother ask me behind my bedroom door.

"No!"

I was lying on my bed and let my head drop into my pillow.

"Just come downstairs. Dinner's almost ready. Your grandma's here, your aunt, uncle and cousin…"

I raised my head to speak.

"Is Quinn here?"

"Quinn? No, she couldn't make it right away. Kurt's here."

Again, I let my head drop. I didn't have a big family, but we were very close, especially Quinn and I. We were cousins (and friends) for live. We had the same age, so we basically grew up with each other. The only family member I couldn't stand was Kurt. He was just 5 years old, so he always got all the attention.

"San, I know you don't like Kurt, but you could at least pretend like you do."

I tilted my head up and responded.

"Do you know how hard that is without Quinn? She's the only one who can stop me when I freak out!"

"Honey, please, come. You still have your presents to open. Everybody's waiting."

I sighed.

"Presents from who? I mean, since it's not from Santa, it's not special. It has no meaning to me."

"Oh, so that's what it's all about. You're mad at me for telling you. But Santana, if I hadn't told you today, I would have told you tomorrow. You're 10. For some things you're too old now. I'm sorry."

I came up to sit instead of lie.

"Well-"

I started, but my mum already continued talking.

"I expect you to be downstairs in five."

My eyes widened.

"What?! But mom-"

"San, you heard me."

I heard my mother walk on the stairs. I felt my anger raise. I just needed to scream. Right now. I grabbed my pillow and screamed in it. That actually helped. I hit my pillow a few times before I stood up and walked out of my room.

/

"Hello everybody."

I said when I walked into the living room. I walked to Kurt and pinched in his cheek.

"Hello little Kurt, do you know Santa's big secret?"

I whispered in his ear. Kurt shook his head.

"What's it?"

He looked at me innocently and I almost regretted what I was gonna say next.

"N-n-no Santana, you're not gonna-"

My aunt started, but I just grinned and started telling.

"The big secret is… Santa's fake. I mean, have you ever seen a flying sleigh with reindeers and a big red-dressed man on top of it? Me neither. So, if you need to cry now, just don't, cuz it's-"

I got cut off by the doorbell. Finally. I heard Kurt cry like a baby while I walked towards the door. I'm brilliant.

/

I opened the door and I immediately felt the freezing cold.

"Damn."

"Hi Santana."

When I looked up I saw it wasn't only Quinn.

"Hi Quinn. Who's that?"

I pointed at the girl on the right side of Quinn.

"That's Brittany. She's living in my neighborhood."

Brittany held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brittany."

I ignored her hand and scowled at Quinn.

"Doesn't she have her own family dinner… whatever… to go to?"

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"My only left family members are my dad and my cat. My dad's working till midnight and my cat's missing."

Brittany explained.

"Oh, well, sucks for you. Come in, Quinn, I need to tell you something."

I grabbed Quinn's arm and wanted to pull her inside, but she shook my hand off.

"What the fuck?!"

"Quinn, you can't say that. That's swearing. Swearing isn't nice."

Brittany said and whimpered.

I rolled my eyes and I bet Quinn did too, but I was looking at Brittany, so I couldn't notice. Who was that girl?

"Are you a preacher's daughter or something?"

I knew I had to be nicer to this stranger, but I guess this was just who I was.

"No, my dad's a baker."

"That's enough. Can we come in or not?"

Ugh, I hated the tone Quinn spoke.

"But she-"

I pointed again to Brittany, but Quinn interrupted me.

"She doesn't have a disease or so, just let us in."

I sighed deeply.

"Fine."

First Brittany came in, then Quinn followed.

"Bitch."

Oh no, the anger was coming back. Just ignore Quinn, Santana, you can do it.

"I heard that! You call me a bitch? Let me tell you something. Have you ever looked into the mirror? I-"

I got cut off by my uncle's voice.

"Dinner's ready!"

I sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

/

"I've hidden your presents, Santana. You don't deserve them."

Kurt said stubbornly.

They'd just finished dinner. The food was delicious, but I didn't feel very comfortable while I was eating.

"Okay."

Kurt seemed disappointed by my reaction. Ha.

"Mum?! I'm in my room!"

I yelled to my mother, who was doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Take Quinn and her friend with you!"

I seriously wanted to punch my mum for saying that. How could she do that to me? On Christmas eve?!

/

"You really have a nice room, Santana."

Brittany smiled at me.

"Whatever."

"So Santana, you wanted to tell me something?"

Quinn said and sat down next to Brittany on my bed.

I grinned.

"My parents told me Santa's big secret today."

Quinn burst out laughing and Brittany just stared at me creepily.

"What?!"

"My parents already told me when I was 6!"

Quinn said and kept laughing.

"What's Santa's big secret?"

Brittany didn't know? Well…

"Oh no Santana, you're not gonna tell Britt-"

I cut Quinn off with pleasure.

"Santa's big secret is…"

I looked into Brittany's eyes and I suddenly didn't feel the need any more to tell her.

"Well?"

Brittany was curious. I needed to come up with something.

"Santa actually has hundreds of reindeers, but he only uses a few."

Wow, that's actually credible. Congrats, Santana.

"That's no big secret, I already knew that."

Well, that's creepy.

I looked back at Quinn. She was very weirdly staring at me.

"You held yourself in!"

She whispered to me.

"Everything has its first time."

I whispered back. I looked back at Brittany. Those blue eyes had a magic effect on me.

/

One hour later my aunt, aka Quinn's mum, came into my room.

"Quinny, we're going home, say goodbye to Santana."

Quinn stood up from the bed she still was sitting on and hugged me.

"Bye Santana. I guess I won't see you until the holidays are over and school starts again, but I'll text you. Are you coming, Britt?"

Brittany was about to stand up, but my aunt stopped her.

"No, no, you stay here Brittany. I called your dad. He's gonna pick you up at 12."

"Can't she come with you?"

I tried, but it wasn't a success.

"No. I'm not going to discuss this. I'm sorry, but I don't understand what your problem is."

Miss Fabray and little miss Fabray both looked at me in question.

"Well…"

I started, but then again I looked in Brittany's magical eyes and I got lost.

"Yeah I thought so. Goodbye girls!"

My aunt and Quinn walked out of my room and closed the door.

There I was, alone in a room with a girl I knew for not even half a day. Oh lord.

/

"So your cat is on drugs and has a poker addiction?"

It's been like 3 hours since Quinn left. They decided to just tell each other random stuff about their lives, and they've actually got quite a few things in common.

"Yes, true. It's annoying he just won't tell me the rules. I'd like to play poker too."

I laughed and poked Brittany in her stomach. She giggled. It was just too cute.

"Can I ask you something?"

You can't say no to those eyes. It's impossible.

"Sure. Go ahead, Brittz."

"Do you have… eh… Are you uh… Are you taken?"

Well, it sounded like she found it hard to ask. Weird.

"Nope. A-are you?"

Really, Santana? A stutter? You got nerves? Stop it. Now.

"No, but I'd wish I were. Although my cat is a good company, I'd love to cuddle and watch movies with someone else."

She was blushing, so adorable… So… hot…

"Wanna make out?"

I shocked of my own words. What the hell was I doing? I wasn't a lesbian. Right? RIGHT?

"What?!"

Brittany looked at me with her blue eyes widened.

"N-nothing… Are you hungry?"

I didn't wait for Brittany's answer.

"I'll get you some Oreo cookies, I'm right back."

It was just a false excuse to get out of here. The situation got too awkward. The room was also too warm.

"No, wait!"

Brittany said and I turned around.

"What?!"

"I… I do wanna make out."

I looked around. Had she really just said that? What a relief.

I walked closer and closer to her while I kept staring in those blue eyes. I seated myself in Brittany's lap and whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas."

Then the hot make out session began. And man, she tasted good. And this was just the beginning…

**A/N: That's it! I would like to see reviews **


End file.
